Traitors
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: What if Harry had witnessed an event between Snape and Draco, an event that could change opinions, and even save lives? But what if what he was hearing and seeing seemed so impossible, that he couldn't believe it?


Traitors

Now, before I get attacked by you people, I must warn you…

**HALF BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS!**

**HALF BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS!**

**HALF BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS!**

Don't say I didn't warn you.

This does have spoilers. It is like an AU though. It reveals who died (but it takes place BEFORE it happened) I know some of this couldn't happen because of the unbreakable vow, but I wanted to write something other then a drabble, and this came to me.

Now, this story is about SNAPE AND DRACO. I needed to write something, a one shot before starting my full-length story. So here is one. I actually had a dream about this, that's where the basic plot comes from. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter…hmm I do like how Draco was in this book…well I don't own it, so I can only write fanfiction.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts, and the Great Hall was full of hungry students, all talking loudly and greedily grabbing seconds of food. The atmosphere was relaxed, almost as if everyone had forgot about the war.

One boy, however, was not relaxed. As his classmates talked and ate around him, all he could do was stare at his plate and push his food around. Glancing up at the head table, he caught Snape's eye, and quickly looked away again. He knew.

He knew what he was supposed to do, knew of his attempts to finish this quickly, so he wouldn't have to think about it. The only problem was, he didn't want to.

Draco Malfoy sighed quietly before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall, not even sparing a glare at the Golden trio. This wasn't like him. It was all Voldemort's fault. If it wasn't for him, he would still be taunting those three, instead of sneaking around, trying to off the headmaster.

Draco walked quickly, glancing behind him to make sure nobody was following him. Quickly he turned a corner and made his way down a deserted corridor, and out of site. Slowing down, he stopped to lean against the wall. Why did it have to be him? He couldn't do it! He just couldn't do it! Talking about it, yes that was fine. Thinking about it, what was the big deal? But doing it? How could Voldemort expect him to kill Dumbledore?

But he had to. If he didn't he would be killed, as would his family. Before his thoughts could get any further, he heard a sound of fast paced footsteps. Whipping his head up, he began reaching for his wand, only to see Snape striding towards him.

"Draco," Snape acknowledged, nodding to him.

"Professor," Draco replied stiffly. He had a slight suspicion that it had been Snape who had recommended him to Voldemort. Sure he had bragged about it to the others, he had thoughts of how great it would be, but he'd never seriously considered killing before.

As if he had read his mind, Snape spoke. "You must do this Draco."

"I know," he said, slightly coldly.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco and stepped closer. Draco automatically took a step backward. "You are not having…second thoughts, are you?" Snape asked, again stepping closer, eyes bearing into Draco's.

"N-no sir," Draco stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for not sounding calm. Draco turned his head quickly…he could have sworn he'd seen something moving in the corner of his eye.

"Oh but I think you have Draco. I know what you've been doing. You're looking worse everyday." He took another step closer. "One might say you didn't want to assist the Dark Lord for this great honor."

Draco, unable to think of anything to say, just stared back at Snape. He was mocking him. Draco could see it in his eyes, he knew the truth. But how? How was that possible for him to know? To know that he didn't think he could actually kill someone?

"You will do this Draco!" Snape said in a commanding voice, making Draco take yet another step backwards. "The Dark Lord gave you this mission, and no other! You will see it through!"

Draco briefly wondered when his back had hit the wall, but all he knew has he had no more room to back up, as Snape slowly grew closer. "It was you. You told you-know-who that I would be right for the job, didn't you?" He realized a second to late that he had not said his name, but the name everyone said who feared him.

Apparently Snape realized it too, because he was openly glaring now. "Say his name Draco. I know he is not yet your master officially, but once you receive the dark mark it will be expected of you to not call him 'you-know-who'," Snape said, growing closer.

Now Draco was sure he had seen something moving in the corner of the room, but he couldn't worry about it now. Snape was getting closer, looking as if he was expecting something. "Say the Dark Lords name Draco,"

He knew he had to do it. He had no choice. He opened his mouth to say it, but no sound would come out. He tried again, but still nothing would come out. Snape was positively furious. "Only cowards can not say his name Draco! Say it!"

"I am no coward!" Draco yelled, the sound echoing off the stonewalls and down the corridor. He was sure someone had been able to hear him.

"Then say it."

"I, I can't!" Draco yelled, louder then before, the sound of can't echoing back to them.

Snape, despite the angry look on his face, spoke calmly. "You can't?" he asked pleasantly, in a voice that reminded Draco briefly of his father. "I suppose that means that you don't want to follow through will your plan, that you even want to help that muggle-loving fool, do you!" Snape's voice was rising with every word he spoke, and he was growing dangerously close to Draco now.

"I'd never help him! I am no-no traitor!" Draco snapped back, suddenly angry at Snape. He glared at him. "Just because I don't think I could kill him doesn't mean I'll help him!" Draco's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. Snape looked oddly pleased.

"Well, well, well," Snape said, smirking at the wide-eyed Draco. "So you don't want to finish what you started? Oh won't The Dark Lord be pleased to hear this?"

"No! No don't, you can't tell him that! He'd kill me! He'll kill my parents!" Draco said desperately, hoping to make Snape understand. But the older man's smirk was growing wider and wider. He had never seen Snape look like that before, and it was seriously starting to freak him out. Snape leaned in real close and whispered "I know."

Draco could only stare at him as Snape smirked even wider. Draco briefly wondered if maybe he had had a very powerful cheering charm put on him to make him look like a demented clown, but thought it would be better not to say that. He had to strain his hearing to be able to hear the next part. "And let me tell you, switching sides will make all the death eaters after you."

He stared at Snape, and it dawned on him that Snape wasn't fooling around. What was worse was that by the way Snape was looking at him, he was including himself on that. "But-but you're my godfather!" He said hopelessly. How could Snape do this to him? He had always protected Draco, always! When his father had been mad andimplemented certain…punishments…Snape had been there to stop him. When Moody had bounced him down the hall as a ferret (he shuddered slightly) Snape had been there to make sure he was okay. What had happened? Could he have really changed just because of this? It couldn't be possible!

"My loyalties lie with The Dark Lord before any other, even you Draco!" Snape snapped.

"Why? Why with him and not with me! Why do you care more about him! He who wants to rid the world of mudbloods, hurt muggles, have pure-bloods rule when he isn't even pure blood himself!"

An instant later he could feel Snape's hands around his throat, squeezing until air couldn't make it through him. Already his throat began to hurt. He gasped and choked, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. He feebly tried to use his hands to pull Snape off him, but it wasn't working.

"Never insult the Dark Lord!" And Snape dropped him and let Draco fall to the floor, gasping and coughing, trying to get air into his lungs. Snape turned and walked away a bit before turning to look at Draco, and he could see no pity in his gaze. "You really want me to kill you, don't you?" He asked.

Draco slowly stood up and stared at his Godfather; unable to believe he would actually kill him. "You couldn't kill me! You-you wouldn't!" But before Snape even opened his mouth to answer, Draco could tell that he would.

He just shook his head, as if thinking Draco a stupid child who didn't know how to count to ten. "You don't know me very well do you Draco? I suppose, that my act has even fooled you. Of course, if Dumbledore believes, truly believes, then I suppose I shouldn't expect you not to. After all, you are just a child."

Draco sneered at him then. "Oh yes _professor,_" he said mockingly. "You are so very cunning, but not only that, you are cowardly," he spat, glaring at his once favorite teacher.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!" Snape roared, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco, as if daring him to say something more. Draco was positive he saw something move that time, like someone was there and could not be seen.

Instead of thinking more on this though, Draco just glared back at Snape. "Oh it all makes sense now. You are a coward! Such a coward that you had to make both sides believe you, in order to join which side you thought would win! You are a traitor! A manipulator to everyone! A coward!"

Before Draco could even see what had happened, he could feel blood sliding down his cheek. A large gash had appeared, as if a sword had slashed at him. Luckily it didn't seem that bad, but before he could even blink, Snape had sent him flying across the corridor and smashed him into the wall. He groaned as he fell and landed in a heap on the floor.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Snape striding over to him. Before he could reach his wand Snape kicked him sharply in the chest, making him wince and distract him from reaching his wand.

"How dare you! You shall not live to fulfill your mission, which it is apparent, you would not have done anyway. You are a disgrace and a traitor to the Dark Lord! You-"

But before Snape could finish the two heard a shout of 'Expelliarmus' and Snape's wand went flying out of his hands. Both turned to see none other then Harry Potter, pointing his wand at Snape. "I knew you couldn't be trusted," he said, glaring in hate at Snape.

Draco looked up and saw the same hate written all over Snape's face, but before Snape couldmake another move, Harry had stunned him. Draco looked at Harry, trying to come up with some kind of insult, but couldn't. Not when Harry had most likely just saved his life.

"What? Got nothing to say Malfoy?" Harry spat, glaring slightly at Draco. He didn't say anything, but slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in his chest. It felt worse then it should, but Snape had a good kick.

"You will tell Professor Dumbledore what happened," Harry half commanded, looking Draco up and down. Draco glared at Harry.

"That is up to me," he said stiffly. "But, I will," he added more softly.

Harry lowered his wand, but did not put them away, in case Draco decided to curse him. "You better get to the hospital wing," he said in an offhand sort of way, glancing at Draco.

"We should tell him now, right now," Draco said, glaring down at Snape as if he were something unpleasant on his shoe.

Harry nodded. "Fine, but only because I want him to know I was right." Harry waited for Draco to steady himself and slowly make his way down the corridor. Harry followed and stayed near him, it looked like he might loose his balance.

"This doesn't change anything!" Draco said quickly as they made it to the end of the corridor and saw Hermione and Ron standing not far away, about to rush over and see what was going on.

"Oh I think it does," Harry replied. "Face it, you're a traitor now. A traitor to Voldemort."

Draco winced slightly at the name, but then smiled slightly."I guess I am."

/…/…/…/…/…/

What do you think?

Now I don't know about Snape, I think he could go either way. Either he had to kill Dumbledore because of that vow, or he wanted to do it. Yes I know this is unrealistic, but hey, I had to write it.

I can write Snape both ways. I prefer him good, but some stories are just fin to do making him bad. Besides, it feels kind of weird to read about Snape being so good, after the Half-Blood prince and all.

This wasn't with huge spoilers. It showed who was 'supposed' (now in this AU, couldn't, at least not the way he died in HBP) to die, Draco's feelings, Snape's feelings (well they might have been a bit extreme) and well…I don't know. Anyway please review. I hate it when people read but don't review.

Also please don't send any flames talking about how Snape really is good. I think he can go either way right now, this is just how he happens to be in this story, not all of my stories with Snape will be like this one.

Well thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
